


The Night,The Moon and You

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: Sweet Valley Alt [1]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Long One-Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: April 1972. Ned and Alice host a moonwalk party.





	The Night,The Moon and You

_From the Apollo 17 Lunar Operations Journal:_

_131:50:16 McDivitt:You want to switch the LiOH canisters and jettison the used ones?_

_131:50:23 Engle:That’s affirm,Jim. And we show you at the top of 3-10,proceeding in good time._

_131:50:34 Duke:..That oughta do it._

_131:50:38 Engle:Good call,Charlie. And we’ve got one more item here for you. We're going to have a change to the material - the gear - that you’ll bring up during the transfer on EVA-1, and I'll call you before you go down and remind you about it._

_131:50:53 McDivitt:Okay,Joe._

_————-_

Ned feels a little jumpy about hosting his first moonwalk party. How can one get chips,dip,salad,and cake enough to feed nearly a quarter of Sweet Valley? He’s sure Alice will manage it,as she always does,

The Larsons are the first to arrive,at 6:30,as McDivitt and Duke are preparing for egress. Evans is just coming around from behind the moon,which will rise over Sweet Valley about the time that McDivitt and Duke are scheduled to get back to the MOLEM. 

Next are the Fowlers,driving their new Triumph TR3. Ned thinks that the car looks like it’s out of the Archie comics. _Wasn’t there one recently where Archie and Betty met Frank Borman? Or was it Al Bean?_

Lila runs off to play with the girls,Steven having a sleepover at the Walkers,and the party starts as does the first moonwalk of Apollo 17. The first live pictures from Tycho Crater look good.

 


End file.
